This proposed Project Training Grant in Occupational Safety at Ohio University will address the shortage of well-trained practitioners in a traditionall underserved area of Southeastern Ohio and the Ohio River Valley. The proposed program will be run within the Department of Industrial and Systems Engineering (ISE) in the Russ College of Engineering and Technology. Future students will be enrolled in the MS program in ISE. Key elements of the program include: six core courses, two mandatory internships, two mandatory seminars in writing and research, and participation in plant tours and professional activities. The six core classes are: Human Factors Engineering, Industrial Ergonomics, Industrial Hygiene, Occupational Safety and Health Administration, Systems Safety and Management, and Quality Control/Six Sigma. Students will then take elective courses to complete their degree requirements in either the Russ College, the College of Health Sciences and Professions, or other colleges at Ohio University. A specific academic focus for this project will be older workers and advanced data analysis methods. Faculty for the program are well-qualified in this area as well as in the component areas of Occupational Safety research and field practice.